Fumei Mushi
by pattie mayonnaise
Summary: A seemingly unlikely partnership is formed while researching an unknown bug species. Ino x Shino.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hello awesome possums! I finally got around to publishing Chapter 1! Some parts of this story have been sitting on my computer for a long time. This is dedicated to everyone who reviewed my other Shino/Ino fic and said they wished there had been a happier ending, as well as anyone who read it. This is for you~. I've been wanting to do a light and fluffy story featuring these two, so here it finally is. It's not going to be a long chapter story. Each chapter will be more like short snippets that steadily show the progression of the Shino/Ino relationship. I like to think of it as we're a bug flying in and out of their lives, seeing a romance grow. :) Hope you like it. Please read and review! It truly makes my day hearing from people, even just a quick note, or for constructive criticism.

Fumei mushi = Unknown insect

* * *

**Ino**

He had been in her shop for too long already. It really was quite unnerving. The way he silently skulked around in the same corner like that. The way he'd pick up a flower and smell it and examine it for ten minutes, and then put it back. The way he seemed like he wasn't leaving anytime soon. He was scaring all the customers away. Hell, she was pretty creeped out herself. Worst of all, he was ruining all the bouquet arrangements and not _buying_ anything.

Seriously, who did he think he was, messing up all the careful arrangements she had taken hours to painstakingly and quite lovingly make anyway? It was her _craft_. Suddenly Aburame Shino felt the urge to become a damn flower connoisseur for a day and rearrange all the bouquets, the arrogant slimeball. She might've been able to turn a blind eye to his presence if he was willing to fork over some cash, but there he remained, seemingly money-less, wandering around and around—and around—like he had nothing better to do but be a pain in someone's ass for three hours.

Clearly, as if this statement of the obvious needed to be stated, his presence there wasn't good for business. Already the number of customers that had arrived earlier had thinned significantly as word spread around town about him being there, and the ones who decided to come anyhow stayed clear across on the other side of the store. Ino hadn't realized just how notorious the Aburames were to the townspeople before, but this was certainly evidence enough. It was a bit excessive, Ino thought, considering this was a town filled with plenty of shinobi with freaky abilities. This sort of room-clearing ability of his may have been ideal for battle, but her hypocritical nature now cursed the unintended Aburame jutsu for working so damn _well_.

One old woman who was in desperate need of a mirror judging by the way her hideous scarlet lipstick smudged off her wrinkly lips (Ino had hardly been able to look away from that spot) had even gone so far as to come up to her a half hour earlier and "whisper" (half of Konoha could've heard her) how the man in the corner partially in the shadows in the hood and sunglasses seemed mightily suspicious and gave her "a real case of the heebie-jeebies."

Ino took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the cashier counter. This was enough. She had to _do_ something. This was more than an old woman's heebie-jeebies; this was business. What if Shino stayed until closing? Her father would get angry at the lack of sales for the day and blame it on her being lazy, Nara-style. He would have none of her explanations or excuses. _Every visitor is a customer_, he would say, in that vexingly prudent tone of his when he knew he was right. And he would be right. It was the number one rule in business: you never denied someone from being a customer no matter what, lest you felt comfortable freely giving away money to your competitor face to face.

She sighed. Shino was a customer. Maybe she should cut him some slack. Sure, he was more silent and serious than a rock. Sure, he kept his face and eyes covered at all times and had a tendency to creep around wherever there was a dark corner available. But what really was so scary about him? What did she care that there were hundreds and hundreds of bugs crawling around inside of him in a frenzy with their millions of tiny, furry legs, eternally replicating, with ever-ready fangs covered in goo and saliva, desperately waiting to sink them into their next victim? She didn't care!

So long as she kept enough distance in between them.

"Buy one bouquet, get the second one half off!" What was supposed to be a pleasant chirp of a greeting came out as a sort of disturbing squeal.

He looked up but did not reply as she cleared her throat in embarrassment and tried again. "And, believe it or not, today is your lucky day because you can design your very _own_ bouquet, with up to four different kinds of flowers and purchase it with the special discount of thirty percent off!" She smiled wide.

He nodded in curt understanding and then turned away.

"It really is a good deal, really…" she said awkwardly to his back. She watched him continue to browse around in silence, tapping her foot all the while. Her initial apprehension to his appearance had waned and been replaced with impatience. His reputation was certainly not overrated. She had never met someone so damn _quiet_. So secretive. So abnormally unresponsive to her presence. She could've stripped naked right then and there and she'd bet her life savings he would not have noticed. It was actually quite infuriating.

"Do you need help?" she asked tartly, her pleasant front now completely dissipated. "Because that's what I'm here for, you know—"

"Do you do this to all your customers?" he asked finally, his quiet, deep voice etched with a tone of annoyance that rivaled hers.

"No, but I think someone who has spent nearly three hours looking around in the same part of the store and still hasn't bought anything seems suspiciously like he needs some help."

"Hn," he replied. "I do not think you would be capable of helping me with this."

Ino was more than a little offended. "_You_ don't think I'm capable? That's rich. Who are you getting flowers for? Your mother?"

Suddenly she stopped and her eyes widened. "No!" she gasped. "It's for a girl you like, isn't it? It's me. That's why you don't want me to help, you're getting flowers for _me_. Aburame, I honestly never knew—"

"I need them for some beetles."

Predictably, her scheme to make him talk worked wonders, but Ino could barely relish in her victory as her face contorted into a grimace of disgust. "Your bugs?" she began, scandalized. "All this time you were picking out flowers for your bugs?"

A pause. "That is correct."

She snickered. "What, are you asking them on a date or something?"

"No."

She waited for elaboration, and when it didn't come, "Then what are you going to do with them?"

The black lenses met her eyes, and though she could not see his, she could sense the aggravation in them. "I am going to feed the flowers to them."

"_What?_" she wailed. "You can't do that!"

"I can."

Ino pursed her lips in disapproval, shaking her head as she continued her lecture. "I can't believe you can look at flowers—at _my_ flowers, nonetheless—and see how colorful and beautiful they are, and only imagine them mercilessly eaten to the core by your ravenous filthy bugs. And without a second thought. Without regret!"

Shino furrowed his brow in thought before he carefully spoke. "I suppose that is true. If you choose to look at it that way."

"Well I do," she huffed, her arms crossed as she watched him continue to look in—once again—silence.

At last he picked up a lone flower from a bouquet, held it up and declared, "I'd like this one."

Ino widened her eyes. "Not the hydrangea," she pouted.

"You would not approve of any flower I choose. Does that mean you are not going to let me buy it? Shall I take my business elsewhere?"

She mumbled something that he couldn't quite understand, but he was positive it was safe to assume swearing was involved. "You shouldn't mumble obscenities to your customers. It is poor business etiquette."

"And what are you, the business etiquette police? You seem intent today on assuming jobs you're not qualified for," she snapped back, and her meaning went well over his head. "Come on, the cash register's right over there. You know, you're really not supposed to pick flowers out of the arrangements. Single flowers are sold separately. Get that? _Single flowers sold separately_. Next time I won't be so forgiving."

She rang up the flower and told him the price. It must have been one-millionth the profit she could have made that day had he not come. She shook her head as he obliviously handed her the money.

"Taking three hours to not even buy a bouquet," she said, sighing, as she took the money. "You're a lot more annoying than I ever imagined. It's quite surprising, actually."

He looked back at her as he took the flower. "Good day, Yamanaka Ino," he said simply, and walked out without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Chapter 2 completed! A huge thank you to to everyone who's reading this. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please read and review for any feedback you may have. :) Or just a comment, whatever you have the time for.

To the first reviewer: I couldn't respond to your review, but I hope you read this! Thank you so much. Your feedback reminded me I needed to give more info to their ages. This is taking place in the Shippuuden time frame, so they're both about 16 right now. I won't be skipping too much time in between chapters, it just won't document every single interaction they have (so it may give an impression of skipping time). I don't know if you have an account here, but PM me so I can give you a proper thank you!

* * *

**Ino**

The next visit from Aburame happened a few days later, on a dreary, unbearably slow day, when the pouring, unmerciful rain and strong winds deterred customers from shopping for flowers. Ino remained dutifully sitting at her usual post at the counter, though she was bored senseless. She hoped her father would stop in to tell her due to the inclement weather he would close the shop up and she could have the rest of the day off. But she knew full well he'd never do such a thing. He was such a hard ass when it came to his shop. With her sweet tone and a bat of her eyes, she was able to finagle her way in many things with her father, but not when it involved the Yamanaka family business. She stopped trying after a while.

Most of the time, however, she didn't mind working here. Flowers were such stress relievers, and the customers were typically friendly people. It was compelling hearing their stories, some joyful ones of love or friendship, or mournful ones of sickness and loss. Both instances always had a sense of hope—flowers were a way to represent that. She was proud to be a part of so many people's lives, even in that small way.

The flower shop was usually an exciting, active place that she enjoyed, except on days like this. The only sound was the ticking of the clock on the wall and the swoosh of her constant yawns. She had already done every mundane task she could think of—it was all she did all morning—such as reorganizing the front display, replacing the water in the vases, sweeping the floor, and dusting the countertops. She even sunk so low as to re-categorize the directory of flowers for an hour—a thick, old binder passed down the Yamanaka generations that, while extremely informative, had become so disorganized no one wanted to fix it. She was of course left with nothing more to do but stare at a corner and slowly lose her mind.

Until the little bell on the door did its tiny jingle, and Ino immediately snapped out of her daze, happily turning to her customer, her savior. Shino walked in, enshrouded in his usual hooded jacket, dripping wet as his saturated garb left a puddle of water on the floor. Apparently, the bug wielder was not the least bit deterred by the onslaught of precipitation. She felt a slight sense of annoyance left over from his previous visit, but now, she'd take anyone coming into the shop to save her from this endless silence.

"Shino?" she said, surprised. She rushed over to him. "You're all wet! Why don't you take off your coat and hang it on the rack over there?"

"It is raining outside," he said, as he removed his green overcoat to reveal another thin, black coat, with a high collar.

"Yes, I know," Ino replied at his unnecessary explanation, a bit amused at seeing Shino all wet, his hair limp from the dampness. "That black jacket's soaking too, you should let it hang to dry as well. I always thought you wearing two jackets was a bit much, but I guess it comes in handy on rainy days like this, doesn't it?"

Ino hung his green coat on the rack by the door and turned back to him, finding that he still had his black jacket on.

"I do not usually remove this jacket in public," he said.

"Ok, I don't why you don't, but it's not like I'm going to force you," she replied with a shrug, walking back to sit at the counter. "But you're going to get sick like that, staying cold in a wet coat. I don't think that's going to be very beneficial to your kikaichuu, is it? Besides, it's just you and me today. Believe me when I say that _no one_ is going to show up here, with this weather. I'm actually surprised you did."

She knew he recognized the validity in her explanation, because after a moment of hesitation, he removed his black coat and hung it up on the rack as well. Ino thought he looked like a completely different person without those heavy coats on. Usually only a small slit for his eyes made his face visible. The boy didn't look half bad.

"Back for more flowers for your bugs?" she asked him.

He nodded.

"I guess I just have to accept that you're not going to stop feeding them my flowers," she whined. "Well, have at it, Aburame."

He began his silent perusing. Perhaps he wasn't the best customer to save her from her boredom, after all. He wasn't completely quiet, now that Shino's footsteps steadily made their thumpings as his boots hit the wooden-planked floor, but he did a damn good job of it.

Well, if he wasn't going to talk, she could at least entertain herself. She examined him again. This was the first time she had ever seen him without his jackets, come to think of it. They'd only had a couple of missions together years ago, so this was probably the most interaction she'd had with him for a long time. Even when they'd get the whole group of their friends together to hang out—a party at Kiba's here, a dinner at Hinata's there—he would mostly keep to himself, biding his time somewhere against the wall or outside on the patio to escape the noise and bustle of teenagers. Ino had never tried talking to him. She didn't know why he even came to hang out with the group if he didn't seem to want to be around any of them. Still, he consistently showed up.

He was clad now in a sleeveless, high-neck shirt, pants, and combat boots, all black, and his usual dark glasses. He was thinner than she expected, since she'd gotten used to seeing him in the wide coats he always wore. His damp hair was already starting to dry out, and caused it to have an effortless unruliness to it, as it stuck up from the forehead protector he tied around his head. Even though his eyes remained covered, he had a handsome face. Really, he almost looked…cool. He already had the mysterious thing down. If he always walked around looking like that and wasn't so odd and quiet, she was sure he'd have his own fan club of girls. There would be a few who wouldn't mind the bugs. Too bad he'd rather study insect habits for hours than talk to a girl for a minute.

Ino sighed loudly, her eyes fixed on Shino and her chin resting in her palm. "If only a guy spent as much time on me as you do on your bugs. Is that so much to ask for?"

She continued watching him for a while. He grew uneasy.

"Is there a reason you persist your prying examination of my whereabouts?" he asked finally.

"_Sorry. _I didn't know I wasn't allowed to lay my eyes on the grace of Aburame Shino."

"That's not what I meant," he replied seriously.

"I know. That was a _joke_." She let out another loud, exaggerated sigh. "You should learn what that is sometime. Anyways, I'll look away, if it pleases you. I don't know why you're bothered, it's not like you're naked."

"It is not necessary to be naked to feel uncomfortable from someone staring insistently at you."

She smirked. "You are a strange one, Shino. Usually guys would love a girl to stare at them."

He chose to ignore that comment, much to her chagrin. That was the problem with Shino. Usually her flirtations would garner at least some sort of reaction, but with him, it was like making out with a wall, not that she knew what it was like. There was no fun in _that._

Maybe she should step up her game a little.

She leaned forward onto her elbows, flipped her long hair over on one shoulder, and spoke in the most coquettish tone she could manage. "Do you ever think about girls, Shino?"

He looked up, and Ino could feel the feral surge of excitement that could only be built up from the presence of classic gossip-worthy material. "This flower," he said then, holding up a hydrangea bloom. "It's peculiar. Although it seemed to be a mild success with the matured beetles, it was not so with the larvae."

"Interesting," she drawled, leaning back in resignation. Shino wasn't so quiet after all, when the subject at hand was his bugs.

"The larvae are attracted to bright colors," he mused aloud, more to himself seeing as Ino was busy caring less. "I believe I need something that's more appealing, while still having a bloom full enough to satiate the hunger."

Ino stared at the ceiling. "Sounds sexual."

He frowned. "Is that what you call help?"

"Oh, _now_ you want my help?" She sat up straight, turning her head back to him, and was not surprised when he did not answer immediately.

"Fine. Yes, I would like to employ your assistance," he said at last.

"Assistance employed," she said, her voice low and formal like his. She returned to her normal tone. "I'm a flower expert, Shino, you can trust me, though I know it just kills you to not be the know-it-all this time." She winked. "They don't seem to be the typical kind of bug. Just what are they, anyway?"

"You are correct," he replied. "They are not your average beetles, but a rare species we know next to nothing about. They do not even have an official name, and I have simply referred to them as the fumei mushi," he explained. "I was fortunate to procure some eggs after a successful breeding, and I have been tending these beetles since they hatched, documenting their developmental cycles. Unfortunately, I currently must keep them secluded in closed conditions so that no harm happens to them, and I can keep all variables controlled. The larvae eat just enough of the leaves I give to them, but do not seem to be growing quite as sturdy and vibrant as the mature ones we originally found in the forest. I do not know how they originated, or how they've been surviving in the wild until now. We have begun to find dead ones now in the area they inhabit."

"Hmm, that is strange. What have you tried so far?"

"So far, any foliage I currently have in my insect sanctuary," he said. "It is a sanctuary that has existed in our Clan for generations; I did not create it. I do not know what types of plants they are, but they range from vines, trees, flowers, many types of vegetation. Typically flowers are quite popular among the insects, but the ones currently present have not been successful with these beetles."

"So you came here in hopes that you can find flowers that you don't currently have in your sanctuary? And that these mystery beetles will eat and like?"

"If flowers is even what they want in the first place," he replied, sighing. "If this fails, I must move on to another hypothesis. It is why I came here, with such horrible conditions outside. I am in a dire situation, and must find the proper sustenance these beetles require."

She raised an eyebrow. "Dire? I wouldn't say it's _dire_."

"Of course it is. They may be eating anything to survive, but they are not thriving."

"Look, Shino," she began, "you're making this flower-searching business way too complicated. I mean, you're getting flowers for your beetles. Are they really that picky? Come on."

"The issue is not that they are picky. It's that it is the least I can do for them."

"What does that even mean? They're beetles. Bugs. They die all the time. Sounds like you can just give them some leaves and they'll be good enough."

There was a pause in the conversation as Shino stared back. Ino felt the need to fill the gap. "Can you just _answer_ me?"

At that he replied. "We both call them beetles," he began, "but they are not the same thing to you."

"That doesn't make sense—"

"Then I don't expect you to understand."

There was a harshness in the address that made Ino stop short of answering back. They now watched each other in silence for a moment, before Ino spoke. "All right," she said, stepping off her stool and walking over to where he was standing to collect some flowers she had in mind. "You'll want to go with allysums. Or snapdragons. They both grow in large blooms and have a sweet nectar, so we always have to keep watch on them when they're growing because bugs love them so much. See if your beetles like one of those."

"Allysums or snapdragons," he repeated, taking the flowers from her hand. "These look like likely candidates. Thank you."

"They grow in a greater range of colors too, so you won't have to opt for only the light colors of the hydrangea. The scent is also stronger for them, so maybe they'll be more sensitive to the smell rather than the color."

He nodded. She returned to her stool.

"So how do all these beetles find a mate, huh?"

Somehow she knew the moment of tense awkwardness had passed and she felt oddly relieved by it. She didn't like the way Shino had gotten angry at her; it was different, she realized, than the way Sakura or Shikamaru did. Though they tended to have their bouts of vexation with her, she always knew her two friends would quickly forgive and forget, and it never seemed to be anything serious; for Shino, it felt as though he was trying to defend himself. She hadn't meant to insult him. Sometimes she spoke before thinking of what she was saying. For some reason, she didn't want him to be upset.

He collected more of the flowers she had suggested, counting each one considering the way he mouthed a number every so often. "It depends on the species," he answered her finally. "In some, the males may have colorful wings or impressive horns and jaws that they will show off to attract a female mate. Others may vocalize various calls or sounds, such as singing or a cadence of knocking on wooden tunnels, also to attract a female. Further, the female may emit pheromones to attract a mate, and she merely has to sit and wait for a suitor to arrive." He pulled out a snapdragon, examined it, and put it back. "Sometimes it is so effective that she will attract multiple males, and they will all fight over her."

Ino gasped excitedly. "Really? Any way to get that ability in human form?"

"No. Humans are not insects."

"Again, joke."

Shino stared at her. "I gathered as much."

"But you are impeccably correct, Aburame," she continued slyly. "Humans are not insects. To woo a woman, it's a bit more complicated than a flash of colorful wings or emitting pheromones, hm?"

"Yes. It is needlessly laborious and nonsensical."

"Do you want to know what _I_ find attractive in a man?"

"I believe you shall tell me no matter what I say, Ino."

"I like it when a man has an air of mystery to him. He's dark and brooding because he's had a rough life and all he needs is the kiss of his true love to break the barrier over his heart, which will be me, of course. He's handsome, and cool, and…what else…oh! And funny. But only in front of me, because he keeps his soft side a secret. So what is it that I said again? He is cool, rough but still nice, brooding…yet funny? Wait, that doesn't sound right…"

"It is good you are not an insect. I am sure your species would become extinct within a generation should all females share your preferences."

She smiled. "Look at that, you _do_ joke."

"On the contrary, I was being utterly sincere."

Her face contorted into an exaggerated frown, clearly an attempt to mock him. "You're so serious."

"So I've been told."

"Why is that?"

"…Just the way things are," he replied, approaching the counter with his chosen bunch of flowers, a haphazard array of random pickings that included more than the types she suggested. The boy was desperate, she figured. She didn't understand why these beetles of his were such a challenge to feed. In their back garden, it was a complete pain to keep the insects at bay from eating every last bit of the foliage, so why did these insects barely want to eat them?

"So I see you're getting a bouquet this time," she noted, pleased. "You learn fast, Aburame."

Now that he was closer, Ino noticed the slight sculpture of the muscles in his arms as he handed over the flowers. She began to wrap the bouquet up to protect them from the rain and wind outside, and he remained oblivious to the glances she snuck at him as she did so.

"By the way," she mentioned offhandedly when the bouquet was wrapped, and she tallied up what he owed her. "You should take your coats off more often."

He handed her the payment. He looked utterly perplexed by her comment. "What would be the purpose of that?"

This is why she needed to stop talking every time a thought crossed her mind. Her and her big mouth. She'd rather not let him see her blush over something so stupid. "Well, you just…you look…just do it, Shino! Geez, you ask so many damn questions."

He seemed confused but did not push the subject further. She avoided his gaze and pretended to be busy organizing something or other behind the counter, until she heard him walking towards the door. He picked up his still-damp coats hanging near the entrance, and slipped on both of his coats.

"I shall inform you of what transpires with the flowers," he announced, before turning his hood up and stepping back out into the rain.

Ino felt a little disappointed when he left.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is Chapter 3! (Finally.) Thank you so much for your reviews, they've given me such great support and motivation! :) I've decided that whenever I update this story, it will be done with two chapters at once. Hope you enjoy this pair of chapters, both done in Shino's POV.**

* * *

**Shino**

"You know Shino, if you've got a crush on me, you can just say it. You come here every day now."

Why did Ino insist on perturbing him so? If her knowledge of flowers and other plants wasn't so indispensable, he would surely choose another flower shop in the area to spare him from the teasing. He wouldn't have liked it—it was true that the Yamanaka Clan topped all others for the best flower shop this region—but it would save him from the constant verbal prodding, winking, and other such behaviors. It was apparent Ino wanted him to react in some way, though he knew not how.

It was now his fourth visit, two more after the last time he had ventured here in the pouring rain. Perhaps it had been the weather, but the beetles had been doing particularly bad that day, which is what spurred him to make the trek to the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

They were weak and he could sense their low spirits. What was it that he and Ino were doing wrong? No, what was _he_ doing wrong? He felt he should have known better, being the only son of the Aburame Clan leader. His father could not help him at all, as Shibi was much too busy on tracking missions and dealing with the already stressful business of managing the Clan. It was solely Shino's responsibility to figure out what was happening with these mysterious bugs.

He heard Ino sigh out of futility behind him. "Wouldn't that be the day? When Aburame Shino has a crush on someone. No, when he falls in _love_ with someone. What's a girl gotta do, hm?"

She seemed to have gotten used to his silence throughout the course of his visits to the flower shop, considering she had gotten into the habit now of continuing to talk as though she had received a response. Shino was grateful, actually, that she no longer expected answers from him. In truth, he was not entirely avoiding a response out of spite; he _had_ no response. No girl had flirted so blatantly with him before. He was not sure if he should take it as a sincere attempt, or if she merely was searching for material with which to mock him. And what, perchance, was one to do with a sincere attempt?

She laughed impishly at her previous words, but it seemed to Shino to be in time with his thoughts.

"By the way, I have a surprise for you." She reached for something underneath the counter as Shino looked on with interest.

Hopping off her stool, a box no larger than a shoebox in hand, she strolled over to the back door which presumably led to their back garden. She opened the door, and realizing that Shino was still in his position across the store, urged, "Follow me."

Shino cautiously followed her into what was soon revealed to be the Yamanakas' backyard garden. Ino made herself comfortable sitting on the ground next to a pit of soil. She motioned for Shino to sit down next to her, and he obliged.

"I am going to teach you how to plant. I mean, I've already had to accept that you're feeding my flowers to your beetles, since your stubborn mind is so set on it. If you learn to plant everything at your house, it's cheaper that way, and you can get so many more blooms right there at your house."

She excitedly opened the box she had brought outside. "We've got all these different flower seeds. Tulip seeds, mum seeds, camellia seeds, snapdragon seeds—we've got fruit and vegetable seeds too, but those take longer to grow. You can also take a plant that's already grown and transplant it to your own garden. My father takes care to have the greatest variety in this town. Here, take your pick."

He sifted through the seed packets before holding up one. "How much are they?"

"What? I'm not going to charge you. You're my _protégée_," she said, a twinkle in her eye. "Let your sensei teach you the art." She sounded pleased at her self-appointed title.

Ino then pulled out an array of tools from a satchel that had been laying not too far away from where they were sitting. She took out each one and explained what their use was—the spade, the shovel, and the trowel, among others. She took one, the trowel, and began poking small holes into the soil using a methodical circular motion.

"This is what you do once you finish preparing the soil in order to plant the seeds, or transplanting a flower. See how I'm just slowly moving the tool? There's no need to rush or be rough with it, like my friends were when they tried doing this. Shikamaru kept trying to take shortcuts so he could get it over with and Chouji kept using too much force. It takes patience and time," she said. "Your arm will definitely get tired, but it's absolutely necessary."

Shino studied her, mentally taking notes on her technique and her advice. He had plenty of patience and time. Learning to plant could certainly prove useful in helping him figure out what was plaguing his mysterious bugs. He was starting to feel a resurgence of hope that he could solve this dilemma after all. He would simply sow all kinds of plants all over his garden, let his beetles roam the garden, and perhaps then they would—

Ino suddenly grabbed Shino's hands, and his thoughts were interrupted as he jumped from the sudden contact. Her touch was gentle as she placed the trowel within his grasp, and guided his hands with the proper motion for tilling the soil. The warmth and softness of her hands contrasted against the cool soil.

"Just like that. Now you try on your own." She pulled away, and it was only then Shino realized he did not find the touch unwelcome. He did not usually come into physical contact with others outside of combat. His family was not usually the touchy type.

"That's right. Perfect."

She sounded pleased with his technique and he felt a small rush of accomplishment. It always had pleased him to be recognized for his ability to pick up skills quickly, even if he didn't show that he did. There was a long moment of silence as Shino continued tilling the soil, and when he finally looked up, he found Ino studying him in interest. There was a rush of heat to his face and he suddenly felt self-conscious.

"Hmm," Ino began, squinting her eyes a bit as she contemplated him. "I'd say you're night phlox."

"What?"

"Your flower. I like matching a flower to a person. There's not really a system to it, it's kind of a gut feeling thing. See, Chouji's the red lotus, because it represents compassion. Shikamaru's the blue lotus, for knowledge. I also think their hair resembles the spiky petals, don't you think? Sakura's easy, of course, being the pink cherry blossom. I can't imagine her as anything else.

"You're the night phlox. They spend all day soaking up the light of the sun with their petals closed, and only open them in the safety of night," she said. "Just reminds me of how you act. Soaking up all of the words of those around you, but you stay silent and private, until you're in the right conditions. The trick is finding out what those are." She paused for a moment. "And you know what else? Night phlox represents a 'united soul,' which is kind of like the bond between you and your kikaichuu."

A united soul, he thought. He liked the concept. "And what are you?" he asked.

"I've always liked what my father's always called me, the violet bush clover. He says when it thrives, the blossom weighs the branches down with all the love it carries in its petals," she smiled, seemingly reminiscing about a moment in her past. "And my undeniable beauty, of course," she winked.

Ino's attention focused on something behind Shino and she suddenly stood in excitement. "Yes! You could totally use that!" she exclaimed, running over to what looked like a small tree, once Shino had followed Ino's line of sight.

"It's a dwarf peach tree," she finally explained as she stood over the mini plant, which did not look all too impressive, and did not have fruit yet sprouting from its limbs. "We've been growing it for a while to have to be ready for sale, since buyers usually want it ready to produce fruit. It's still got some time left before it fruits, but it's about there. Judging from what I've seen today, I think it'll be safe in your hands. You can replant it in your garden, like how I showed you, except you put this baby into the soil instead of a seed. If you need help or forget how to do something, you can always come ask me."

"Thank you. How much is it?"

"I'm not going to charge y—"

Shino interrupted her. "Ino, the seeds were one thing, but I cannot take this without purchasing it. Please take the money."

"All right, all right," she rolled her eyes as she told him the price. She hastily took the money and stuffed it into her pocket. She huffed in annoyance, making a show of her displeasure in her wishes being defied. Still, it did not seem mean-spirited to Shino. Perhaps he was becoming more used to her personality, loud and persistent as it was.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And here's Chapter 4! Hopefully the events here help plant the seed of what's to come between our dear Ino and Shino. I can promise more Team 10 and Team 8. Please review if you'd like! I always appreciate the feedback. **

* * *

**Shino**

"They still did not like them."

Ino looked shocked. Perturbed, even. "What do you mean they don't _like_ them?" she said threateningly. "We have the best flowers in the Land of Fire. People come to Konoha from all over the country just to visit this shop. There's no _way_ our flowers wouldn't satisfy their tastes!"

This was Shino's seventh visit to the Yamanaka Flower Shop, which he knew because he kept a meticulous notebook of the progress he'd been making.

"That may be, but they did not eat them, even the new ones I've planted," he said, unfazed by her annoyance and growing temper. He was used to such things after having Inuzuka Kiba on his team for years. "I therefore presume they did not like the taste."

"Did not like the taste," she muttered disdainfully. Her face darkened to one of frustration, then acquiescence, then thoughtfulness. He followed each phase of emotion on her face, so expressive as it was. She had gotten herself so accustomed to talking so much that she even talked without words. She could switch from happiness to anger and back again, seemingly without a solid rationale. It was both intriguing and exasperating to watch, only because Shino couldn't quite comprehend how someone could expend so much energy at once and still seemingly be prepared to use more.

"Can I go with you this time?" Ino asked suddenly after a moment of silence. "To watch you feed them?"

Slightly caught off guard—he was wholly not expecting her to ask him such a request _ever_—he hesitated before answering. Not even Hinata and Kiba had asked him such a thing before, although they had seen his insect sanctuary plenty of times. And still, to his dismay, he couldn't help stuttering.

"Y-You want to come with me to feed them?" he repeated incredulously.

"Yeah!" she replied back, her tone as if it were a simple request. "You've been buying flowers here for a while already. I think it's about time I finally see what you do with them, right?" She handed him the flowers. "We're partners now in solving this mystery. These beetles are picky as hell, but I admit they've got me interested. I mean, who's going to act like Yamanaka flowers are not good enough? Even if they _are_ bugs!" She paused to have her moment of scoffing and huffing.

Ino's proposition did hold sound merit. And his father would not be home from work yet to offer any protest over having visitors that had not been pre-approved. He was not fond of going against his father's wishes, but…the welfare of these rare beetles was important, was it not? Sometimes his father's strict rules felt too much to bear.

Shino nodded. "All right, then."

Another customer walked in and she greeted the old man before turning back to Shino for a moment. "I get off on break in about ten minutes—"

"I'll wait," he answered, so composed he surprised even himself. Inside, however, was a flittering in his gut caused by something other than the usual buzz of his kikai.

* * *

Ino peered over the ledge of the table without blinking, intently studying the movements of the _fumei mushi. _She was crouched down, sitting on her heels, so that she could see the insects at eye level. An assortment of leaves, flowers, and pieces of bark were strewn about her, as she tried feeding each item—taken from Shino's stash—to the insects.

"So these are the fumei mushi. The little pains in the ass who don't think my flowers are tasty enough," she mumbled to herself quietly, but not inaudibly, as she attempted to feed the insects. "Er—they can't understand what I'm saying, can they?" she questioned Shino at a louder volume.

"They may not understand words, but they get your tone."

Sheepishly Ino laughed lightly and turned back to the beetles. This time she tried talking to them in a friendlier, higher-pitched voice. "Come and eat some food," she encouraged. She sighed when they again refused any food she offered them. "Hmm, they're not even taking a bite."

"I have not been having much more luck. These leaves are the most they're willing to eat, and even then it's not much," Shino explained, pointing to a small pile of soft, green leaves he had pulled from young plants. They had sporadic holes in them, showing that the bugs indeed had been eating them off and on.

Ino picked up a leaf and inspected it closely. "Could I keep some of these? Maybe there's something about these leaves that could give us a clue."

Shino nodded in assent, and Ino pocketed a few of the leaves. When she was finished, she stood upright, scanning her eyes around the area. "So _this_ is your insect sanctuary."

He cleared his throat. "It is," he responded, hoping she would not ask what he suspected she would. He had mentioned the sanctuary when they first arrived, and ever since then it appeared to have piqued Ino's curiosity.

"Well, can I see more of it?"

There it was, the question. Shino had intended Ino's visit to be short, and her apparent desire to make it longer was not something he was keen on, though he was not sure why. He didn't find her company particularly unpleasant, but there was something about being alone with Ino here at the sanctuary that made him feel uncomfortable.

This sanctuary was a reflection of his inner self—it was where he always would go while growing up whenever he felt his lowest, as well as during moments of pure happiness. What he hid from the world and his human comrades was not possible to hide from the insects around here who could sense his inner emotional and mental states through their bond. They knew his heart, his secrets, and his insecurities. Words were never needed, and so it offered Shino a place of comfort and security where he could be understood. Showing it to Ino felt almost like he was baring his inner self to her, though he was quite sure she would not know it.

Ino seemingly had taken his silence as permission because she made her way down the marked dirt path that led deeper into the forest.

"Wow, this place is incredible!" she called out to him behind her, as she continued walking. Her amazed exclamation caused Shino to feel flattered enough to doubt his previous hesitance, and he felt himself relenting. If she already liked the place now, there was a lot more impressive about it further on. He could simply show her a small portion of the insect refuge and be done with it. He was quite proud of these grounds, and she would surely have to return to work soon anyhow.

"It's a botanist's dream!" she added. "And here I was, teaching you how to plant."

"I didn't plant anything here. It has existed like this for years, even before my great great grandfather's time. Perhaps with what you've taught me and more practice, I could add even more variety in the vegetation."

"You really do treat your bugs well," she said, slowing down her pace so that she now walked beside Shino. "Is that what you meant when you told me, 'It's the least I can do for them'?" She lowered her voice at the end, employing the stern impression of him that she loved to do.

"You remember that."

"Of course I do! You laid it on me pretty harsh that day. I couldn't forget that lesson."

"I apologize for the harshness, it was not my intention—"

"Don't worry about it. I was being a jerk. And you were pretty polite even though you were mad. But I look at this place you have set up, and I think I'm finally getting it, why you said that. You don't just love insects, you revere them."

Shino nodded. "The Aburame believe deeply in what we can do to help insects live peacefully. We see it as being in debt to the amount they have lost. Humans often have the misconception that the world belongs primarily to us, and view insects as invading our space. We swat at them when they venture in our houses or property, poison their food source to exterminate them. However, they have existed for much longer than we have, and vastly outnumber us—it is them allowing us to live in their world," he explained. "Some insects retaliated against humans, while others have chosen to form alliances. Some fall under neither category. It is through the inability to communicate that has caused this conflict. Not every message can be told through words."

Ino lightly touched the leaf with a ladybug on it. "I never thought of it like that before." She was silent for a moment of contemplation before speaking again. "Would you look at that? I think you might be changing my mind a bit about bugs! Seems they're just trying to live their lives too. Is that why the Aburame Clan formed a symbiosis with the kikaichuu? So that insects and humans could communicate?"

"Yes. The legend goes that the Aburame ancestors had been involved in a brutal war defending their land from invaders. This land, incidentally, was the breeding ground of the kikaichuu, and had been protected and untouched for centuries. Under the threat of annihilation, the Aburame were chosen by the kikaichuu to be the voice for them among humans. In exchange for their safety, they allowed us to use them as vessels to protect our home. The Aburame and kikai then pledged unbreakable loyalty to one another, and our land remained safe."

She smiled. "I like that story."

A stronger breeze blew, causing strands of Ino's hair to fly up along with it. They shone in the sun, thin glimmers that caught Shino's eye as they waved in the wind.

"Your hair…it is reminiscent of something I've seen before."

"What's that?"

"A spider. Or rather, its web."

"You're comparing my hair to a spider's web?" She sounded unamused.

Shino continued despite. "Yes. The golden silk orb-weaver. When the sun hits its web at the right angle, it shines golden…much like your hair. When I was younger my father used to take me early in the morning, when it was still dark. We would go deep into the forest, where it was undisturbed by people, and find their elaborate webs. As the sun rose, we watched them glow and drew their elaborate patterns. Some webs were so large it took us multiple trips to finish drawing them."

"Golden silk orb-weaver," Ino repeated to herself, seemingly to have improved her opinion on it. "I'd like to see that."

"It's quite a sight to see," he nodded.

She smiled then, a devious look in her eye. "So, was that your way of giving me a compliment and saying my hair looks pretty?"

Shino froze. Of course Ino would take it in that direction. What _had_ his purpose been for saying such a thing?

She laughed at his reaction and continued walking. She did fancy seeing him caught off guard. There was that fluttering of the kikaichuu again; they seemed to be so restless lately. They moved about his stomach haphazardly, darting left and right, up and down—not in their usual orderly stroll.

The insects around him were also excited, animated by the presence of a newcomer in their territory. They buzzed and flew about his head, dancing in their own way. They trusted humans Shino let into these normally undisturbed grounds, as it wasn't very often he did so. Perhaps it also helped that Ino smelt of flowers.

He didn't quite have a plan as to where they were going, but she seemed content with simply exploring the grounds without a set destination. The idea of walking around aimlessly with Ino for an undetermined amount of time was giving Shino all sorts of anxiety. He wasn't sure why she was so intent on asking him questions about himself and his Clan.

"Is there a particular place you are walking to?"

"No," she answered simply, continuing her peaceful stroll. "I just like it here."

"Then, shall we return to the entrance? I think it may almost be time for you to return to work—"

"I still have time. I just—I'd like to see more of this place. It's beautiful. You spend a lot of time here, don't you? I'd like to see a place you love going to."

A place he loved going to? Why was she showing so much interest in him? He wasn't used to this treatment, this challenge from another to share a part of himself. He did have a place he loved going to—it was a landing by a spring and a waterfall, which created a beautiful sight with that alone. Yet on the other side of the spring, opposite the waterfall, lied an old fallen tree, mammoth in size and worn from years of death. Inside of it, however, teemed with life. It was a gathering place for many insects, a place he loved because it seemed to unite so many different species all in one spot.

Should he show it to her? Could he trust her to appreciate the beauty it held? Would it disgust her to be surrounded by so many of the creatures? They would not respond well to a negative reaction from a stranger.

But Ino's interest in insects had seemed to improve since he'd first discussed them with her that day he first stepped into her flower shop seven visits ago, and she did specifically ask to see it, didn't she? That was not the attitude of someone repulsed. It wasn't as if she wasn't already fully aware she was in an insect sanctuary. Whatever her intentions were for wanting to see more of the sanctuary, they did not seem unkind.

He relented for a second time that day. "If you insist…there is a place not too far from here, by a spring. I can show it to you, if you'd like."

"I'd like," she smiled.

When they arrived to Shino's favorite spot, there was a smell of wetness to the air, earthy and musty. The way forests smelled when they were left alone.

Ino wandered around the area for a while, gazing at the scenery. Eventually, she walked towards the large fallen log, interested by its age and the multitude of plant life that grew on it. At first she simply inspected the greenery, but something within them seemed to catch her eye. She inched closer, examining them more intently. He knew then she could see the foliage was not empty at all.

"Ah!" she exclaimed. "There's so many insects in here! I didn't even notice at first."

"Yes, this place is gathering spot for many different insects," Shino explained. "Although the sanctuary is home to all sorts of bugs all throughout, the most variety in one spot lies here, within this landing, within that log."

"Wow," Ino drawled as she tried to look deeper within the old tree trunk. "I wish I could see more of them. It's kind of dark in there."

Shino's next question was careful. "Would you really like to see them?"

She laughed. "Yes, Shino. That's why I came here. I want to see what you see."

Using his chakra to communicate, Shino swept his hand across the log, over its branches and limbs. As he did so, a colorful band flew out into the sky, as bees, dragonflies, butterflies, ladybugs, beetles, and all other sorts of the winged creatures revealed themselves from their hiding places. They soared about in sync with the strong breeze, forming a chaotic rainbow as they proudly showed off their splendor to their human companions.

Ino laughed again, looking hastily all around her surroundings in order to take in as much of the breathtaking sight as she could, her cheeks flushed pink and blue eyes open wide in awe. In turn, Shino watched her as she tried to hold her long hair back as the parade of bugs flew, the collective wind of their batting wings blowing her strands about wildly, until the golden color of her hair joined the spectrum too.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello all! So sorry it's been a while since my last update! I'll be posting the next three chapters though, so hopefully that makes up for the longer update time. Please review if the fancy strikes you. :)

* * *

Ino

"Hey, nerds."

Chouji and Shikamaru were deeply focused in one of their customary games of shogi when Ino greeted them, which explained why their responses back to her were slightly delayed.

Shikamaru's delivered his usual sarcasm. "'Hey, nerd,' back at you."

"Oh hey, Ino," was Chouji's absent-minded answer.

She pulled up a chair and sat on it backwards as she watched Chouji carefully considering his next move, rubbing his chin in thought. "Playing a rousing game of shogi, I see. I vote for Chouji to win."

Chouji grinned. "Heh, it's not looking so good right now. But I've been making it difficult."

"I believe in you. I'm dying to see Shikamaru's face when he gets a taste of his own medicine."

"Hey, don't sound so happy about having me lose."

She grinned at her friends. "Say, Chouji, I'll buy you all-you-can-eat buffet at Ichiraku if you beat him..._when_ you beat him."

"Well that sure raises the stakes," replied Chouji happily. "The valiant knight accepts your challenge, fair maiden."

The three friends sat in comfortable silence for a moment as Chouji and Shikamaru continued their match.

"Hey Shikamaru," Ino soon asked. "Do you still have all those books at the Nara compound profiling insects and their abilities?"

He looked up at her. "Hm, yeah I think we should still have them. The library's huge, so I haven't been able to really keep track of what's in there. It may take some digging around," he replied. "What do you need those for?"

"Research, duh," said Ino. "Remember I told you guys I was helping Shino figure out these unknown insects he'd rescued? Well, I figure the more books we can get our hands on, the better chance we have of identifying what they are. It's driving me crazy, really."

Shikamaru and Chouji exchanged glances, apparently finding what she said unusual. Sometimes their ability to speak without words grated on Ino's nerves, mostly because she wasn't privy to their mental messages.

"I didn't know you were still doing that," smirked Chouji. "Thought he was just stopping by the flower shop."

"I-uh…well we decided to research together. Shino's been stuck trying figure this thing out, so I started helping him out more. I mean, not like I know that much about insects, but I do know about flowers and plants. It's come in handy." Why was she stuttering right now? It made things sound so suspicious. "We're calling them the _fumei mushi_, since we aren't sure what kind of bugs they are. Some sort of beetle, I think. They're refusing to eat what we're giving them, except for some young leaves, which isn't providing enough nutrition."

"Sounds interesting, but weren't you always the first one who hated insects? And you wished you didn't have to deal with them in your garden?" Shikamaru protested.

"Yeah, that's how it used to be. I guess I'm just learning how to understand them better. I shouldn't hate insects just because they're surviving, or existing. I mean when you think about it, it's really them letting _us_ live in their world, isn't it?"

"Wow. You really have been hanging out with Shino," Shikamaru joked dryly.

"Guess so," Ino laughed. She bent her head down to rest her chin on her arms. "It's just…to me, he was this guy who never talked, and I never thought much more about him. But I see that he actually has a lot to say, if you take the time to listen."

Chouji smiled. "Sounds like it isn't only the insects you're learning to understand."

She blushed.

"Are you sure he's not just mistaking _you_ for a bug? You know, with all that loud buzzing you do all day long—"

Ino smacked Shikamaru on his head, as Chouji snickered behind his hand.

"Geez, Shika, sometimes you're so annoying!"

"And you're a pain! You don't have to hit people for a joke, you know," he protested, rubbing his head. "Troublesome…"

"I'll have you know he wants me around because I've been helpful! Yeah, maybe I talk a lot, and at first we kind of were at odds, but lately…it's been pretty good. I've gotten used to his silence and he's gotten used to my talking. I think." She paused in thought for a moment. "I hope he has."

Shikamaru glanced again at Chouji, but neither pushed the subject, and Ino merely kept watching her friends continue playing their match.

At length, Shikamaru finally acquiesced. "All right, Ino. Here's the key, all right?" he said, fishing in his pocket for the item. "That library's a mess, though. Don't complain to me if it ends up being more of a pain that you expected."

Ino smiled wide when he handed it to her. "Thanks, Shika! No complaining from me. I promise to give it back to you once I'm done." She stood up excitedly and saluted them playfully. "See ya, grandpas!"

Chouji watched her leave, an amused look on his face, and Shikamaru waved as he focused on completing the finishing move of the game.

"Ah! You beat me again," Chouji uttered in alarm when he looked back at the board. His words were half in entertainment, half in disappointment.

"So it seems," Shikamaru replied, smirking. "Mind you, it was a tough game. You've been practicing."

"Ha! Well, now that Ino's promised me all-you-can-eat Ichiraku if I win, you should watch out for next game."

They both sat back in their seats, admiring the beautiful day and savoring the light breeze on their faces. Moments like these were always the best, when they could spend the day playing shogi and contemplating life like the old souls they were.

Shikamaru looked over at the Akimichi heir. "What do you make of Ino? If I didn't know any better I'd say she sounds like a girl with a crush."

"On Shino?" Chouji smiled, knowing what his friend was getting at. "She sounds genuinely interested in those insects they're researching. I think Shino's opened her eyes to something new she's interested in."

"Right. Ino, the entomologist."

"Well I wouldn't go that far," Chouji laughed. "But she's smart, so maybe she could find her place in the scientific world of research. But you're asking me if I think she likes him, aren't you? I say without a doubt, she does."

Shikamaru considered it, especially since Chouji sounded so confident. "Hm, maybe she really does like him, after all."

"Did you doubt her feelings?"

Shikamaru sighed. "I wondered if she could really be serious. I thought she might've just thought of him as a pet project, and we should warn him."

Chouji smirked at Shikamaru's dry humor. "I also was surprised to hear of all guys she'd choose, it'd be Shino. For all her loudness, she does always go for the quiet ones."

"Well, maybe _she_ likes him, but is he really the type to get wrapped up in emotions? Ino's much too brash and loud for him. It looks like we'll soon be the ones having to tend to her, and she'll spend the next year crying about a broken heart. It's Sasuke all over again. Seems much more trouble than it's worth."

Chouji laughed, knowing that despite his best friend's words, Shikamaru didn't want Ino to be hurt. "Not everyone is as cynical as you when it comes to the heart. Sometimes you just have to take the risk. Love is a mysterious, beautiful thing, my friend."

"Tch. You're starting to sound like my father."

"Does it inspire you?"

"Huh?" Shikamaru grunted, his next words slightly muffled by the newly-lit cigarette in his mouth. "What kind of question is that?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Lining up your heart's sail with the gale, flying to the land of sand."

"No, I _don't_ know what you're talking about. Are you rhyming on purpose? Your poetry needs work."

"I think you do," Chouji teased further, to Shikamaru's chagrin. "This atmosphere of romance in the air is infectious. Makes me wish I had someone."

Shikamaru sighed, watching the dreamy look on his best friend's face as he lost himself in his thoughts. He was hopeless, that one.

"Be careful what you wish for, Chouji."


	6. Chapter 6

Shino

Shino was startled to see it was Ino at his doorstep when he answered the knocking on his front door. He'd been steadily at work in his study and hadn't been expecting anyone, and yet, here she was.

"I've got tons of food and enough books to make us lose our minds. We're going to figure out these beetles _tonight._ I can feel it!"

Ino's voice was excited, and her eyes determined. She looked almost ridiculous, with that wild expression on her face and wielding a plastic bag that emitted a delicious scent of inexpensive street food, and an overstuffed knapsack around her back. She did not seem phased about inviting herself to his house, though he should know that rules of decorum didn't seem to be a priority for her like it was to the Aburame Clan. He was surprised by how much it didn't bother him.

Of course, as Shino had not expected her to show up at his house, the primary thought on his mind right now was that, if he let her in, his father might come home any minute from his mission to find him alone with her. He was anxious that it would look like something scandalous to the elder Aburame.

He weighed his options. He could follow his father's will and turn Ino away, and watch her excited expression slowly turn to one of disappointment. She would've bought too much food and gone through the trouble of coming here, only to be turned away at the door, and no research would be done. He didn't quite like this option.

Or, he could let her in, and run the risk of his father coming home while she was still here. His father would be angry, but he'd never show it in front of a guest. Ino would leave, and Shino could simply explain to his father that she was assisting him in researching the _fumei mushi_, and she had so far greatly helped with the analysis. They may have made great discoveries about the insects by then, even. (There was also the chance his father wouldn't come home at all, leaving this deliberation irrelevant.) There. This option made more sense.

Perhaps it would convince his father. It was the truth, after all, although for some reason, it sounded like it would be a lie. Maybe it was because Shino hardly ever invited anyone over, aside from the few times his teammates and closest friends, Hinata and Kiba, had come. The Aburame Clan Head was quite prohibitive about who Shino should interact with, so his son could maintain optimal concentration in his training and research, preventing needless distraction. It had taken enough to be allowed full freedom to spend time with Hinata and Kiba, outside of missions and combat practice.

Yamanaka Ino, with her beauty and tendency for untamed loudness, would certainly fall under Shibi's categorization of "distraction."

He was anxious to find out what could possibly be plaguing his unknown insects, and Ino seemed hopeful and confident—two characteristics Shino had been steadily losing ever since he began this project—about being able to find an answer. Her energy and optimism could be assets, and he needed something to happen _now_. What a failure he'd be if he couldn't figure out how to help the insects. He had managed to narrow the possible species of the beetles to a certain region, so they could at least work with that.

All this had crossed his mind in the course of less than a minute, though he realized she was still waiting on his doorstep.

"All right. Come in."

He stepped aside and Ino walked in tentatively, eyes widening as she took in her surroundings. Shino was aware his house was one of privilege, but he had grown so used to it, and money tended to not be very important to the Aburame. The estate had been passed down for generations, and the money generated from their research proved to be successful. They never forgot their origins however, before their bonding with the kikaichuu, when their Clan had no home.

"Is any one from your family home?" asked Ino.

"No. The rest of the Clan lives in other houses scattered amongst the compound. And my father is currently on a mission." Shino contemplated whether he should say the next statement, and decided it was best to be cautious and let it be known. "Should he come home, he may not be pleased to have a guest here without his prior knowledge."

She took the information well, and nodded, though it did seem she felt some sheepishness.

"And your mother?" She seemed tentative about the question.

"She died a long time ago."

"I'm sorry."

He nodded in acknowledgment. "Like I said, it happened a long time ago."

She gave a small smile, that was more out of resignation and understanding of the situation than of happiness. It was a common occurrence in the life of a shinobi.

The two made their way over to his personal study, where he'd spent most of his days. On his desk sat a sizable glass box that housed some of the _fumei mushi_ at different life stages. On another counter were more odds and ends, mostly other jars and containers, test tubes, and a microscope. On the wall next to it was a large bookcase with books Shino tended to use most, though their larger library was located in another room.

There was a loud thump behind him and he swiftly turned to the sound. It had been Ino, who had dropped her heavy knapsack to the ground. She kneeled down, opened the bag, and dumped a load of books onto the floor.

Shino had no idea where or how Ino had managed to procure so many books (most being ones the Aburame did not have in their own library), but they seemed to be a possibly useful prospect.

"Told you I brought a lot," she grinned. "I managed to scrounge up these books from the Nara Compound, thanks to Shikamaru. I was surprised they had so many, but it makes sense, since they model many of their antidotes after the natural immunities insects have for themselves."

Shino nodded.

Ino sat down on the floor next to her pile of books, and opened a box carrying pork-filled dumplings. She offered him the box, where he took one as well.

"So what information were you able to find out?" she asked in between bites. "You mentioned earlier you able to narrow down the region the _fumei_ came from."

"Relatively," he replied. "Their preference for a certain type of soft, young grass species is reminiscent of a plant species that originated in the southern islands of the Land of Water, where the climate is more tropical. Even further than Kirigakure."

"Well, that's good!" she exclaimed, astonished. "Then we'll just pore over all the books that talk about insects in the islands of the Land of Water!"

Shino shook his head. "I'm afraid it isn't that simple. That region is one of the most diverse and least-researched areas. There could be thousands of species there, all completely different, if they've even been documented in a book."

"Hmm," Ino contemplated. "We can still try, can't we? I'm sure I have some books about Mist Country around here…"

He wasn't about to stop her as she eagerly sifted through her collection. Maybe by some stroke of luck she'd find something they could use. He did admire her persistence. He was much more cynical at the moment, though he knew his attitude would not help matters. While she continued studying (and eating), he went back to writing his notes and consolidating information into one sound document. Shino even helped himself to more of the food Ino had brought.

They remained in silence for a good while, as Ino flipped through her books and Shino took notes from his own. Every so often, there'd be an excited shuffle from Ino, a sigh of disappointment, and the continued thump of books being tossed aside and replaced. At times she read random facts from the books out to him, asking him if he knew them. Many he did know, but she was a bit too gleeful when he didn't. Other times, she talked to herself. "Crazy stuff," she mumbled. "Who knew bugs were this crazy?"

Soon Shino tuned even that out as he became so absorbed in his writing.

"So your dad wouldn't approve of me being here?" Ino asked at one point.

Shino was caught off guard by the inquiry. He took a moment choosing his words before responding.

"No," he said finally. He swallowed. "But he cannot disapprove of what he does not find out."

She smirked. "I like rebel Shino."

His face grew hot. "It's not important. Let's continue working."

Ino shrugged and turned back to her book, but Shino could notice her smirk did not fade away. Once again they returned to their studies, though Shino wasn't sure just how much time passed afterwards.

"I think I found something!" Ino called out suddenly, before reading a passage from the book she was holding.

"'_The insects of the southern region and islands of the Land of Water are known as nettaichuu, reflecting their origins in a tropical wet and dry climate. Though this nominal designation encompasses a large diversity of insect life—including species some scientists theorize have not been discovered—it does offer a means of describing their uniqueness in thriving in an environment not conducive to species endemic to the other four Great Shinobi Countries—the Lands of Fire, Wind, Lightning, and Earth—as well as the northern regions of the Land of Water. This sets them apart from many species of life as we know it. The islands of Mist Country are remarkable in that they've been largely secluded from outside influences, and as such provide species that exist no where else but in that immediate region_.'"

She looked back at him. "Not a terrible amount of information, but we've at least got a name to use for them, general as it is. The nettaichuu."

Shino remained silent, so Ino tried again. "Isn't this good news?"

"I feel even more that we cannot solve this problem," he said sullenly. "Even if we can call them nettaichuu, it says nothing of their needs…even now, I can hear their distress."

"You can communicate with them?" she blurted out. "I-I mean, I knew you had a strong bond with the kikaichuu and other insects, but I had no idea you could talk to them."

"It's not really talking. It's…more like a sense. If I had the ability to do that with insects, my research would be a lot different."

She chuckled to herself quietly.

"What's so funny?"

Ino paused for a moment before speaking. "It's not really funny. I'm just thinking of how I've known you for all these years but I've never actually _known_ you." She watched him, with a look unrecognizable to Shino. "Just, look. We have to keep going. We can do this."

"No, I've failed them." Shino hung his head in his hands.

Ino was shocked seeing the normally stoic boy in such a state of distress. "No, you haven't," she protested. "We're so _close_. We wouldn't even be at this point if it weren't for you! You can't give up now."

"Whatever kind of species they are, they seem to be more sentient than I've usually experienced with insects, other than the kikaichuu." He looked at the nettaichuu in the glass tank on his desk. "They can feel emotion, nearly as profound as we humans can. I can tell—the emotions they feel are much deeper than any book we find may say they are. They're terribly unhappy. No, depressed."

"Wow," Ino breathed, considering the extent of Shino's words. "If that's the case, then it makes sense. They're so far from home. I don't think I'd be able to be forced to live that far—" Ino suddenly stopped, eyes widening.

Shino was highly concerned for a moment about the state of her health, so sudden was her shift in expression.

"That's it!" Her mouth slowly turned up into a smile. "I mean, I think it is. There's a really good chance it is!"

"What are you thinking?" Shino looked at her expectantly, careful to not let his hopes rise too much.

"If they can feel the emotion the way we can, then they must be homesick," Ino replied. "Grieving over their loss of their land and families. They were taken from their homes, probably by some idiot who wanted to sell them, or worse. They were left in the middle of nowhere, in a foreign land, with no way to get back to where they came from. It's not about what they're eating, it's about where they are. How they feel."

Shino furrowed his brow in thought. _Could that really be it? All this time…he was looking at the problem the wrong way? _He felt his sense of hope regaining itself, now that the prospects looked promising.

"But how can we get them all the way back to the islands?" he asked. "It's much too far for the state they're in—"

"No, you're right," Ino began, a gleam in her eye. "But you've got a whole bug sanctuary as a backyard, and I've got a lot of know-how on plants and how to provide the right climate for them. Maybe we can create a home for them that's as close as possible to the real thing. A home they can call their own." Ino smiled. "What else have we got? It's worth a shot, isn't it?"

* * *

Shino

"That's it!"

She did a few more motions of fluffing and pruning (Shino couldn't tell what difference it made) of the plants in front of her, an elaborate setup that she'd concocted in their humid greenhouse to match the nettaichuu habitat as closely as possible. With Shino's research in determining what plants made up that habitat, Ino had then used her own knowledge of vegetation in bringing it to life. Over the past couple of days, the two of them hauled supplies by hand and by wheelbarrow, and the kikaichuu carrying potted plants and other vegetation that could be used, from the Yamanaka Flower Shop to the Aburame insect sanctuary.

Now that it was fully assembled, they released the nettaichuu into the little tropical forest and instantly the insects seemed to perk up just a tad as they flew within. It wasn't a perfect setup for a tropical forest, but they did their best. It would still be some time before they'd know for sure if their plan worked, but so far it seemed very hopeful.

When Ino was ready to leave, they walked out together, Shino helping her hold a few things and using the kikaichuu to carry the heavier plants (still in their pots) that they hadn't used. The walk back to Ino's house was quiet.

When they finally reached her house and adjoining flower shop, she simply said that it was ok for the kikaichuu to set everything down by the shop's shed, and she would take care of it tomorrow.

Ino then faced him, when the kikaichuu had returned to him. "So that's the end, huh?"

Shino nodded.

"Kind of sad it's all over," she added, looking at him with some expectant expression he didn't really understand.

He attempted a response that might please her. "I suppose so. But it's a relief we were able to help the nettaichuu, and our research was not for nothing." There, that would do.

Apparently that did not do, for she remained where she stood, only giving him a small, hesitant smile that lifted the corner of her mouth. "Will you still visit me here at the flower shop? Whenever we don't have missions, I mean. I've gotten kind of used to having you around."

She wanted him to visit her? What for? The kikai were buzzing again. Shino's reply came out somewhat disjointed, reflecting his nervousness. "Perhaps, if I need any assistance on my research…I can ask you again."

"Y-yeah. Of course. Anytime you need help."

Ino began to walk away, stopped, and turned back to face him. "Umm," she began, seemingly battling with herself about whether to continue. "You know you're welcome to visit, even if it's not for research," she rushed out. "Good night."

With that she walked briskly away, leaving a befuddled Shino behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Last chapter posted! (For now). Lots of plot happened these three chapters, I'm happy to get the story moving. I plan to get Chapter 8 done soon as well. Thank you for reading and review if you please!

* * *

Shino

He didn't visit her at all.

Ino's invitation still rang in his head. It wasn't as though he hadn't thought about doing so, even if that thought in itself was puzzling to him. But something was holding him back from doing so. It felt much better staying safely here in his study, where things were familiar. On one of her final visits setting up the nettaichuu habitat, she'd carefully clipped one of the young blossoms from one of the newly-planted flowers and handed it to him.

_"So when your nose is deep in your books, you don't forget about smelling the flowers,"_ she'd said, humor in her voice.

He didn't have any proper vases, so they used a tall glass normally saved for drinking. She went to explain caring for the flower, a much more involved process than he expected for a lone flower in a container of water.

Though there was no doubt the flower was pretty, he had no use of flowers now. Neither his father nor he were particularly adept at taking care of living things, as busy as they were. Their gardens outside (save for the small ones catered to their research) were tended to by other members of the Clan, or by the insects who lived in them.

Now its presence was proving to be more trouble than he thought Ino intended. Should every flower remind him now of her?

He peered at it again out of the corner of his eye. It should be used for better purposes than just sitting here on his desk, taking up space.

Yet he couldn't find a way to part with it, so there it stayed.

His father had been right, though he hadn't directly stated it for this case: some people were too much of a distraction and should be avoided. Ino was one of them. It wasn't clear to him why exactly she was, but what he did know was that there was work to be done, and he never had problems completing that work before she'd gotten herself involved in his research.

"Her involvement in your research is the sole reason you were able to figure out what was plaguing the nettaichuu," he thought to himself. It wasn't fair to be blaming her as a hindrance.

Her idea to create a realistic reproduction of the nettaichuu homeland had worked wonders. Though Shino was sure the beetles would've been most pleased with being able to return to their actual home (perhaps in time and with more resources he could accomplish this), their "new" home was more than enough to bring the bugs to a thriving state. Their work wasn't done, but at least the immediate problem had been solved. His father had been impressed as well.

_His father had re-emerged from his study, after reading the summary Shino had written._

_"The results are satisfying," Shibi said. "I'm elated to see the nettaichuu were able to be helped through the products of your work. Though I see you weren't alone in conducting your research?"_

_Shino knew his father would ask about the information he'd included about Ino (he'd left out the part about her coming over). "That's correct," began Shino. "I was assisted by Yamanaka Ino, a Chuunin kunoichi and protégée of the late Sarutobi Asuma. She works at the Yamanaka flower shop, near the market. I went there in search of flowers and other plants the beetles could eat, and that was how she became involved. It was her idea to consider them being homesick."_

_"Yamanaka...Inoichi's daughter, then? I am aware of who she is," replied Shibi. He was quiet for a moment, which only made Shino more anxious about what he was thinking. He chanced looking up at his father, only to find an unreadable expression on the elder's face._

_"Then you must formally thank her," Shibi said finally. "Inform her she will be credited for her work. The Aburame Clan always honor the work of others in the research of insects."_

_Shino was a bit surprised by his father's simple answer, but he was more focused on the order to contact Ino again. So avoiding her wouldn't be an option for long. Shino mustered up his most business-like tone. "Yes, Father. I'll formally thank Yamanaka after I compile a final report."  
_

And now here he was, delaying his work, stealing glances of a flower on his desk instead of finishing said final report.

* * *

Ino

After a long day out, Ino was on her way home to finally rest before the next busy day. The sun was still out, but it would be setting. She was scheduled for a mission the next two days, so she was busy gathering what needed supplies she needed for the trip, and making sure her weapons were in top shape. That was when she saw him, sitting a little ways away on a bench.

"Shino!" she called out excitedly, running up to him.

He turned to her, startled. "Ino," he said in greeting with a nod, seeming to not have expected to meet her here.

Ino sat down on the bench next to him. "Nice view," she said, surveying the landscape as the bench faced an onlooker's site to the mountains.

"I was…on my way to your flower shop. I apologize if it's starting to get late," he said awkwardly, though Ino couldn't place why. "There is something I must give you."

"It's not late at all. Lucky for you, you caught me at the right time," she winked. "I'll be leaving tomorrow for a mission."

He offered her the parchment in his hand. It was then Ino saw that there was a small golden medal pinned to the upper corner.

"W-wow," she stuttered out, examining the gifts. "All this for me helping out?"

He nodded. "On behalf of the Aburame Clan, we sincerely thank you for your contributions to the survival of the endangered nettaichuu. What you did was not a small feat to the Clan. Therefore, we present you with this award and accreditation." He paused, and said the last part of his speech less formally. "It was your idea that saved the nettaichuu. It's not just the Clan that thanks you, but I do as well."

She smiled. "Thank you, I'm truly honored to have this. We make a good team, ne?" She happily read through the document. "And look! It's got my name printed here and everything. So dignified."

"Yes. We'll include this article in a journal soon, once it's been compiled. You can say you have published work."

"Pretty cool," she grinned.

Shino looked back to his front and both fell into silence.

There they were, sitting side by side, easily within arm's reach of one another. Ino wondered if he noticed.

She watched his face. He wasn't looking at her, but at the hills ahead. He was evidently deep in thought about something—she couldn't dare guess what—by the way his strong chiseled jaw moved back and forth as if he were grinding his teeth. His eyebrows creased in the middle, and even with the somewhat dim crimson light she could still make out through his sunglasses squinted eyes.

"What are you thinking about?"

The crease disappeared and he jumped a little, shocked at the broken silence. He regained himself and looked back at her, and Ino could no longer see the outline of his eyes through the black screens.

"Things."

"What kind of things?"

"Why do you want to know?" His question was not antagonizing but curious.

"I just do." She nervously traced imaginary circles with her finger on the small segment of bench in between them.

"Well," he said quietly. Another period of silence reigned and for a moment Ino thought he had decided to not answer the question. She turned her attention to a pebble on the ground and took to nudging it around with her toe.

He finally spoke. "'Why are you here, Ino? There are plenty of other places you could be.' That's what I'm thinking."

She laughed. "So I'm supposed to just accept my award and run off! You say that like the past month never happened." She could tell he was a little confused by her reply, so she added, "I'm here because I want to be."

"Not with your friends?"

"You _are_ my friend," she smirked. "Am I wrong in thinking that?"

He was watching her now, but he did not reply. Ino quickly began to feel unsure of herself at his lack of answer. She had meant her question as a joke, and had therefore expected him to answer confirming their friendship without hesitation. But there he remained, silent. Did he really not consider them friends? Did he not want her to be here?

The sense of disappointment she felt reached a lot deeper than she thought it would.

"If you want me to leave, I'll go," she said quietly. She had meant for it to sound strong and unaffected. It had been such a feeble reply. There were times when even Yamanaka Ino could not pretend she was not hurt.

"Ino."

His deep voice sliced sharply through the air and in an instant her complete and unreserved attention belonged solely to him. When was it then that Shino's words and opinion had begun to matter so much to her? When had they become so powerful?

"Ino, you can—you can stay, if you want." He paused before he decided to continue. "I mean, I don't want you to leave."

He seemed to be struggling with finding the right words. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to make you feel as though your company was not appreciated," he began. "I'm sure you have noticed by now that talking is not my strong suit."

"The hell it's not!" Ino burst out without thinking. "I think I make that up for the both of us."

He nodded. "That's true," he said seriously, to Ino's slight chagrin. "I do consider us friends, but I do not go around assuming the feelings of others. I am not the presumptuous type. I believe it could only be a friend who would sit for hours and study the habits of beetle larvae with me."

"Oh, it wasn't so bad," she laughed. Actually, she had quite enjoyed it. "I have fun with you."

He didn't respond with words, though he did make a motion to hide more under his hood. She could only smile at his shy gesture. He always did that when he got nervous.

She was nervous too. But more than that, she was happy. Happy to be sitting here with Shino, as the sun set. She hadn't seen or talked to him for a week (and it might've been longer, if she hadn't caught him here), and yet every time she'd heard that shop door's bell chime, she'd anxiously hoped it to be him. Only one week, and she had already missed him.

Maybe Shikamaru and Chouji were right when they said she was needy, but…well, what was she to do about that?

Ino leaned over and kissed him. It was only a soft, deliberate, simple kiss, and yet Ino felt the sudden twist in her chest, the churning of the air in her tight lungs.

The moment she pulled away she wanted to do it again. Her eyes desperately searched for Shino's through the darkness of his glasses and the increasing nightfall, for any hint, any indication at all of his inner thoughts. It was useless. They remained hidden in safety, privy to no one but himself.

It was difficult, she thought, liking a boy like him. Whether he meant to do so or not, he guarded his emotions akin to no one she had ever known, concealed them so well she almost envied him. Clearly she had never possessed that skill. She kissed him again, eyes closing in the feeling of exhilaration. This time, it was nothing more than a delicate sweep over his lips, a gentle touch scarcely there.

Let me know how you feel, she begged to him in her thoughts. Even if it's to reject me. Please, for once, I just want to know what you're thinking…

He kissed her, and Ino could no longer think of anything else, so caught off-guard she was. 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **It's been a long time since my last update, I know! It was a seriously busy semester of grad school, and even if I had time to write, I didn't have the mental energy to. But now I'm back on track. Usually I like posting more than one chapter, but I felt too much time had passed so I wanted to post this one up first since the next chapter isn't ready.

A HUGE thank you to my Guest reviewer, Greed! I wasn't able to respond to your reviews under the guest status, so giving you a shout out here :) I appreciate EVERYONE who has reviewed, as well as anyone who has favorited and added this story to your alerts! It truly gives me the motivation to keep writing more and more. Your feedback really helps me improve, and I have a lot of fun responding to you.

That said, hope you enjoy this fluffy Team 8 chapter!

* * *

Shino hesitated opening the door to Kiba's one-room shed situated in the Inuzuka compound, his hand remaining on the knob. The shed was something Kiba had set up so he could have his own private quarters, a place where he would invite only his closest friends over. It wasn't too large or fancy but it served its purpose well. Shino had grown to have a soft spot for the small abode, and he likened it to Kiba's version of his own insect sanctuary.

_A wolf's den,_ Shino thought in amusement.

Earlier that day, Kiba had asked his old teammates to hang out that night, and while Hinata had regretfully turned down the invitation as she had to take care of some important paperwork her clan had forced her into doing, Shino had agreed to come. By now, with all the events of the day, he was definitely late.

He wasn't sure how he was going to tell Kiba what had just happened, but he sure could use a friend right now. With a polite knock to announce his arrival, he turned the doorknob and opened it.

Kiba immediately turned at the sound, craning his neck backwards so that his head hung over the back of his reclining chair.

"Oi, you finally decided to stop by! Akamaru and I were getting lonely. Even though you're _late_, you lucked out 'cause you're just in time for somethin' special, Bug Boy!" He held up a bottle of sake. "Come over and drink with us! I know you don't really drink but you really need to just bust that for tonight 'cause this is some grade A alcohol. Do you know how they made this shit? They've figured out how to ferment dreams, dude. _Dreams_."

He sat back up, taking an empty sake glass, pouring some of the liquid into it, and sliding it closer to an empty spot on the small couch next to the table. "Sit your ass down in that chair and try this."

Shino stood motionless at the door, ignoring Kiba's invitation. Perhaps he should just come out and say it.

Kiba turned back after a few silent moments passed, perplexed by Shino's actions. "Uh, why are you just lurking at my door like that?"

"She kissed me," was Shino's only statement, and stated quite lamely at that.

"Yeah." Kiba scratched his stomach absentmindedly until the declaration sunk in. "Wait, what?! A girl kissed you? _Who?_"

"Ino."

"Ino kissed you? As in _Yamanaka_ Ino?"

"And then I kissed her."

"Aw man, Shino! You sly, diggity dog!" Kiba laughed as he sprung out of his seat and bounded on all fours over to him, Akamaru trotting excitedly by his side. He stood back up when he reached his friend, bracing Shino's shoulders in his hands. "You never told me something was going on between you two!"

"I hadn't known there was."

"_Right_, she just randomly marched up and decided to kiss you for no reason."

"I suppose there were times when…but it was never, it wasn't as if—" Shino sputtered for a nonexistent explanation. "I guess there could've been signs."

"So what are you going to do now, hm?" Kiba questioned slyly, finally letting go of Shino. "Ask her out? Kiss her again tomorrow? Or even better, skip the wait. Go over to her house tonight and make sweet Shino love to her all night long."

"Oh, shut up, Kiba. Your immaturity is exceedingly infuriating."

"Your immaturity is _exceedingly_ infuriating," mimicked Kiba, snickering with Akamaru. "Come on, I'm joking. Okay, fine, we'll be serious," he finished, when Shino had made a movement to leave. "I promise."

Kiba moved back to the couch to sit down, and indicated for his friend to do the same. Shino sat down next to the Inuzuka and tried calming himself down. His whole nervous system was still hyperactive, and the kikaichuu weren't making it better with their restlessness (he wasn't helping them either, for that matter). The small ceramic glass of sake that Kiba had offered was still sitting untouched on the table. He stared at it. Then, he grabbed it and drank it swiftly, letting the burn diffuse down his throat.

"Well all right, then," Kiba responded with a mixture of surprise and pride at Shino downing the alcohol. "You came to the right place," he added. "I'm a _little _drunk, but I can help."

Shino was starting to worry if he made the correct choice by coming here and confessing what happened with Ino to Kiba. He was not sure why he came to Kiba first and not waiting to talk to Hinata, but he supposed it had something to do with Kiba's experience with interacting with women. Shino may not talk much, but he did notice that women loved the young and personable Inuzuka.

"So, talk to me, Shino," Kiba announced as he sat on the couch, trying hard to assume an air of professionalism. "What happened?"

The Aburame suddenly felt nervous as he remembered the encounter. It seemed more real now that he was to relate it all to Kiba. Even when he finished his intended business with Ino, she stayed with him, for no other reason than to spend time with him. Now she had kissed him, and he had kissed her in return.

He had kissed her, long and fervently, and he did not know what that meant.

Shino's face was running hot and he knew his vessels were flushing with blood, and he was immensely grateful to have his hood to hide behind, or else Kiba would never let him hear the end of it.

He finally spoke, regaining some semblance of calmness, explaining the situation in the most direct terms so as to disguise just how distraught he was. He was surprisingly successful.

"As you know from previous discussions, Ino has been assisting me in my research of the nettaichuu. She has become an integral part of this research, and it was through her work and solution that we were able to save them. Although there is more work that needs to be done to ensure the species' longevity in the long-term—"

"All right, all right, I get that. Let's get to the kiss!" Kiba urged.

"I will get to that, Kiba, if you'd have some patience," Shino replied in slight annoyance. "It began when the subject of this discussion, Ino, visited me as I sat on a bench gathering my thoughts. I intended to visit her at the flower shop to offer an award from the Aburame Clan for her research, which proved to be unnecessary, as she ran into me first. We spoke for a little while, the content of which is not so important to the question at hand. This was the point at which Ino proceeded to kiss me in a romantic fashion. I suppose I was overcome by the moment, and returned the kiss, an action which she accepted. When the event was completed, she accompanied me in walking home until the point at which we had to walk in separate directions. It was at this juncture that she proceeded to kiss me once again, and informed me that she wanted to see me again after she returned from her mission in a few days, at a time that was convenient for us."

After he had finished speaking, Kiba stared at him. "Wow. I don't know how you did it, but you made kissing Ino sound like that time you were talking to me about silkworms. Now for the important details: Was there tongue?"

"…Yes."

"Is she a good kisser?"

Shino sighed. "Yes."

"Did you cop a feel at any point during the kiss?"

"No, Kiba. Are you done with the questions?"

"All right, all right. I get the gist of it, " conceded Kiba. He smirked. "I know deep down you're losing your shit."

Shino was losing his shit. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do now. I cannot take back what's been done."

"And why would you?" Kiba laughed. "In fact," Kiba poured some more sake into both of their glasses and raised his own high, "this deserves another shot. Cheers to you, Shino, you've got one of the hottest girls in town into you. You do not take back something like that, my friend. You brag about it and milk it for all its worth."

At Kiba's prodding, Shino clinked his glass with the other, and drank.

"I do not know if bragging about it is the best course of action," Shino said, recovering from the alcohol's burn. He wasn't quite used to the feeling, as seldom as he drank. "For all we know, she could be regretting kissing me right now."

"Nope! That's where you're wrong. Don't start putting yourself down."

"I am not putting myself down. I am merely considering all possibilities—"

"Yes, I know you are. I know you think you're being so reasonable too. But I'm about to blow your brains out with what I'm about to say: You're being unreasonable. Ino does not go around kissing guys if she's not into them, trust me, I've tried. So rest assured that when she kissed you that first time, it's because she thought long and hard about doing it."

Shino had to admit that Kiba had a good point. The thought was comforting.

"I suppose I am being too harsh on myself at the moment. She did propose that we should see each other again. She said I could visit her at the flower shop, even if it wasn't for research."

"Well, depends on what you're researching." Kiba did a very deliberate wink. When Shino didn't look amused, he added, "Oh come on, Shino, I know you're not that innocent. Anyways, I've got an idea."

"What sort? Should I be worried?"

"Ha. Ha. You asked for my help, and now I am going to do just that," Kiba announced proudly. "I'm gonna act like Ino, and we'll role-play you asking me on a date."

"You be Ino? How could you possibly—?"

"Listen, Shino, I know you're used to being team leader and everything, but how about you try something new for once and not question my brilliant ideas? Trust me, this is gonna help you. Just like we train for our missions, you gotta train yourself to smooth talk women."

Shino thought about that for a moment. "That actually makes sense."

"Great! Glad I got the king's approval!" the Inuzuka joked. "So, how in love do you want Ino to be with you?"

"I am not sure we are at the stage," Shino responded hesitantly. "I am merely wondering how to approach her next time, and ask for her company on a...date."

"Psh, that's easy," Kiba replied. "Let's start."

"What should I say?"

Kiba balked at Shino. "I don't know, just start talking to me, damn it. What do you usually say when you start talking to Ino?"

"…Hello, Ino."

"Shino!" came a ghastly high-pitched voice. "I'm so glad you're here! I was just thinking about you."

"Oh."

"You know, because I missed you." Kiba stroked his finger on Shino's chest, pouting. "You didn't call when you said you would, meanie."

Shino's brow scrunched together. "I don't understand where this conversation is going," he protested. "Is the situation at hand that I have not contacted Ino for some time? Am I to ask her out on a date at this moment?"

"Ugh. It doesn't matter what the situation is, we're just practicing random situations," Kiba replied in his normal voice. "You're supposed to flirt, Shino. _Flirt_. Just go with the flow."

Kiba cleared his throat and resumed the high-pitched voice. "So here I was, just waiting and waiting. But I'm such an impatient girl!"

"My father says impatience is what kills shinobi."

"Why would you say that?" Kiba interjected. "Don't say everything that comes into your mind, ok? Usually you're good at keeping all that in. Just say you missed me! Hell, distract me by complimenting me on how I look or something. Lay it on me."

Shino imagined how Ino looked after she first kissed him, her skin and lips still glowing even in the ebbing light. She must not have known how much he had studied her face before she'd done so. She was beautiful—gorgeous even. Of course, his answer came out more subdued.

"You're very pretty, Ino," he told the mental image.

The screechy voice returned. "Oh, thank you! I spent hours primping and dolling myself up today so that someone will notice. I plucked my eyebrows just right and now look how evenly spaced they are!"

"Yes, they're very even." Shino adjusted his glasses. "Ino, I have a question I must ask you."

"Oh? Whatever could it be?!"

He gulped. Kiba was one thing but actually imagining Ino standing there was making him all sorts of anxious. Is this what he would have to do? He'd rather burrow in a cocoon and never come out.

But then, he wanted to see her again…

"I would like to ask you to accompany me to dinner. That is, if you have time to spare. It can, of course, be a place of your choosing. It would be a pleasure to—"

"—Just cut it off after dinner," Kiba whispered, then back in character. "Ah!" he screamed, scaring Akamaru awake, who had previously taken to napping in the corner. "Of course I'll go out with you! I've longed for this day when you'll notice me! How lucky that I just bought new lingerie the other day, now I can model it for you later!"

"She definitely would not say that last part," Shino cleared his throat.

"You owe me ten bucks if she does."

"Then you might as well pay me the money now."

"We'll see," Kiba grinned. "Look how good you were asking me out. I love being Ino."

"You were less like Ino and more like some sort of demented, overdramatic female version of yourself. I feel no more prepared now than I did at the beginning of this experiment."

"Yeah right, you'll be thanking me later," Kiba griped, drinking another shot of sake. He sighed. "How about we get Hinata? Screw her paperwork. I'm sure by now she's sick of it anyway."

"That may be so," Shino replied, grateful of the possibility that his other best friend may join them as well.

Out of Kiba and Hinata, Shino was probably more like Hinata when it came to romance. Hinata had finally begun dating Naruto just a few months ago, which, as the town knew, was a slow development. Though she had grown to be playful and teasing with her teammates long ago, she was still steadily reaching this level of comfort with her long-time love. She'd told Shino and Kiba that she spent so many years with her feelings being one-sided that it still felt like she would wake up and find it was all simply a very nice dream. However, whenever he saw Hinata and Naruto together, there was a genuine sweetness and intimacy even in an early stage in their relationship. Shino wondered how it would look like for him to be with Ino in such a way.

Kiba grabbed a pen and paper off his side table and took a moment to jot down a message. He then whistled to Akamaru, and the large dog excitedly ran up to his master.

"Akamaru, take this note to Hinata. Make sure she understands it's urgent," he winked.

Akamaru barked in comprehension before Kiba handed him the note, and he carefully bit the tip of it to minimize drool. With that, he leapt off to complete his task.

* * *

Hinata arrived about twenty minutes later, wielding a piece of paper and Akamaru proudly prancing at her side.

"'A love emergency of epic proportions featuring none other than our very own Aburame Shino,'" she read off of the note. She smiled at them. "Well of course I hurried as fast as I could after a message like that."

"That's not exactly what's happening—" Shino said weakly, his protest dying off as Kiba enthusiastically began talking to Hinata.

"Ino kizzed Shino!" he blurted, at this point already slurring his words. "An' Shino kizzed her back, like straight up _make-out_ with tongues." He began waving his tongue around crudely.

Hinata's mouth dropped in surprise and slowly grew back into a smile as the news set in, and when she noticed Kiba, she grimaced and said, "Stop that, I know what a tongue is."

Kiba immediately stopped in surprise at Hinata's barb and muttered, "I'm tellin' you, Shino, she's growing more attitude now."

She smiled at her best friends. "This is big news!"

"His first kizz. Our boy's growin' up!"

"We always said it would happen when he least expected it," she giggled. "That's how it happened with me, too."

Shino hid further in his hood. Obviously his friends were having too much fun at his expense.

Kiba laughed. "This is better than _alllll_ that paperwork you had goin', _hm_?"

"I was so relieved when I got the message from you guys," Hinata sighed. "I know this is important stuff for the Hyuuga Clan, but even I find it hard to find the patience for it. I was able to slip away since I'd already managed to finish quite a bit, and because Hanabi covered for me as long as I promised to repay her the favor."

"Good thing, 'cause get a load of _this_." Kiba went on to explain to Hinata what Shino had shared with him earlier, which Shino appreciated since he wasn't sure he could recount the whole story again in a cool manner.

"That sounds like a wonderful thing to happen, Shino!" Hinata replied when Kiba's epic tale was completed. "What's the problem that you wanted me to help with, then?"

Kiba, of course, was ready to answer before Shino could. "The problem is he's unappreciative! I gave 'im plenty of advice an' he doesn't—hic!—even bloody listen, so now he wants advice from you, Hinata."

"Finally you let me talk, Kiba." Shino cleared his throat. "The problem is Kiba has steadily grown less coherent as the night has gone on, and therefore is no longer able to provide any advice," Shino protested slowly, shocked at how difficult it was getting to move his lips. "That's because he is now drunk."

"Duh! Why you gotta 'splain everything? You're gettin' there yerself, Aburame."

"Am not."

Suddenly Kiba's finger was in his face. "Lightweight."

Shino lightly swatted the finger away. He was feeling some sort of light-headed buzz in his head, but was still able to manage it and present himself as usual, unlike his comrade. "Anyhow, I'll admit you did give sound advice earlier in the evening, but that Ino impersonation was not part of it."

Hinata look intrigued. "Ino impersonation?"

"Yeah, that was the best part!" Kiba announced.

"It's best not to reinforce him," Shino mumbled, more focused on the task at hand. "Hinata, do you have any advice for how I should proceed with Ino? Has she ever told you anything?"

"Well, she hasn't told me anything, but I think I do have some advice," she said. "I know Ino, and what I've learned about her is that she knows when you're not being honest with her. Also, she likes being pampered, but maybe not in the way many people think, which is with only material things. She wants to feel special, that she matters to you."

"How do I do that?"

Hinata smiled. "Well, what have you been doing so far?"

"I don't feel as though I've done anything to make her like me."

"Well, that makes it really simple." She smiled gently at Shino. "You don't have to be anyone you're not, or do anything you haven't been doing. You feel as though you haven't done anything to make Ino like you, because you were just being who you are. Ino sees the wonderful person you are that we've always known."

Hinata's words warmed Shino's heart. She always was the one who built others up so they believed in themselves, even if she struggled doing that with herself sometimes.

Kiba was skeptical. "Whaaa? That's it? Just 'Be yourself' is your advice?"

"Yes," she responded patiently. "I was always so afraid of Naruto not liking me, that I never was myself around him. Since I know just how difficult it is to actually do that in practice, I always think that if even if things go horribly wrong, I'll always have my friends who'll be there. That always helps me when I start to worry too much."

"Thaz true. We love you, ya sweet, all-seeing honey bun cake."

She giggled at Kiba's antics and turned back to Shino.

"But there is more to it than just 'being yourself,' too. It doesn't mean you don't have to challenge yourself. Ino likes when others open up to her. That was one of the hardest things for me to learn to do with Naruto—to talk about myself. I started with small things, and grew from there. It gets easier, as you grow to trust them even more." She gripped his hands in hers, looking him in the eye. "I believe you can do this, Shino."

Shino smiled back, thankful for her words. "Thank you, to both of you. I hope to not disappoint you."

"Disappoint us?" Kiba laughed. "Oh, silly Shino. The only ones you'll disappoint are all those guys hopin' to ask Ino out. Ha!" He made a motion to get some more sake, but Hinata got to it first.

"Actually, I think you've both had enough of this," she said to them, but mostly to Kiba.

"Aw, c'mon, that's the last glass," Kiba protested. "If yer gonna to be like that, then at least you have it!"

Hinata picked up the glass, and after a moment's contemplation, smiled sweetly and said, "Oh well, why not?" before she downed the shot too.


End file.
